oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartthrob Pretty Cure! (Hypothecial English Dub)
This is a page for LovelyDay7890's hypothetical English Dub ideas for the canon series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Edits and Changes Main Names and Terms Any unmentioned names/terms may not be confirmed or changed * (Aida Mana) - Amanda "Manda" Andrew * (Hishikawa Rikka) - Rikki Hanson * (Yotsuba Alice) - Alice Yarnfield * (Kenzaki Makoto) - Millie Keith * (Madoka Aguri) - Madison Appleton * (Joe Okada) - Joe Oaktree * (Sharuru) - Sammy * (Raquel) - Robbie * (Lance) - Luke * (Dabyi) - Davi * (Ai-chan) - Ana * (Selfish Kingdom) - Fortress of Evil * (Selfish King) - King Wicked * (Ira) - Isaiah * (Marmo) - Marjorie * (Pell) - Pak * (Regina) - Princess Josephine * (Leva) - Levy * (Gula) - Gil * Jikochuu - Bubble Army * (Cure Lovies) - Lovely Charms * (Love Heart Arrow) - Heartbeat Arrow * (My Sweet Heart) - My Heart Beat * (Love Eyes Palette) - Ace Makeup Palette * (Love Kiss Rouge) - Love Lipstick * (Miracle Dragon Glaive) - Magical Dragon's Glare * (Magical Lovely Pad) - Cupid's Love Pad * (Magical Lovely Harp) - Harp of Cupid * (Aida Kentaro) - Kevin Andrew * (Aida Ayumi) - Ashley Andrew * (Bando Sokichi) - Sebastian Brown-Andrew * (Hishikawa Yuzo) - Mason Hanson * (Hishikawa Ryoko) - Renee Hanson * (Yotsuba Ichiro) - Isaac Yarnfield * (Yotsuba Seiji) - Simon Yarnfield * (Yotsuba Shouko) - Sophia Yarnfield * (Madoka Mari) - Mary Appleton * (Nikado Takuya) - Travis Nichols * (Momota Tsubasa) - Thomas McPeters * (Yashima Chihiro) - Colleen Tartar * (Saotome Jun) - Jude Salzman * (Juujou Hiroshi) - Hector Johansson * (Itsutsuboshi Reina) - Rita Henderson Series-wise Changes * In this dub, Alice is explicitly said to be British, accent and all. * Like with Smile, there are episodes left undubbed, though fewer this time around due to Doki Doki being a more plot-focused season. So far, the undubbed episodes are 9, 26, 29, and 34 to 38. * In the original episode 16, Regina approaches the Cures to become friends with only Mana, while in the dub version (episode 15), Josephine approaches the Cures with the intent of finding out the source of their powers, in order to become just as powerful as them and make her father proud -- she just becomes closer to Manda due to Manda being the only one who didn't have second thoughts about helping her. * In the dub, episode 21 (22 in the original) ends with Manda screaming for the brainwashed Josephine to stop with her behavior, and the scene of Cure Ace's appearance is transplanted to the beginning of the following episode instead. * In episodes 35 and 38 (43 and 46 in the original), the scene of baby Aguri magically growing into her current age in Mari's arms is cut, as to give the impression that Madison grew up normally like Josephine did. * A good chunk of the finale is cut (namely the entirety of Pell's screentime as Proto-Jikochuu (Parthenon Mode included), the aftermath with the spirit of Marie-Ange talking to the girls, and the reveal of Trump Kingdom as a republic), giving the impression that, once Lucifer was purified, the battle truly ended, and that Marie-Ange somehow came back to life. In addition to this, another scene is added to the epilogue: the scenes of Mana's wedding from the movie, meticulously edited to show Marie-Ange and Joe as the newlyweds instead. Transformations All: Pretty Cure, Love Link! L-O-V-E! Madison: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Cure Heart: "Overflowing love, Cure Heart!" "Oh, a poor child without a lover I, Cure Heart will heal your heart! Cure Diamond: "Light of wisdom, Cure Diamond!" "I will not tolerate your bad trouble, I, Cure Diamond will freeze your hot head!" Cure Rosetta: "The sun's warmth of warmth, Cure Rosetta!" Now that love turns around the world, I, Cure Rosetta will nurture that love with you!" Cure Sword: "Brave blade, Cure Sword!" "Be aware enemies of our beautiful team, I, Cure Sword will beat you with the blade of courage!" Cure Ace: "Love's cards land, Cure Ace!" "Beauty is the team's mark, I, Cure Ace will punish you for your misery to our land!" All: "Heartbeat melody, Heartthrob Pretty Cure!" Category:Other Fanworks Category:Fanworks by LovelyDay7890 Category:Hypothetical English Dubs